User talk:Latiasfan001
Profile | Talk | This talk page was just archived by the owner. Friends Add me to your friends list please =] Technology Wizard · talk Voting Hello. I am sorry to inform you of this, but in order to participate in our request for user rights, you are not to be biased. Consider this to be a friendly warning. You have revealed that the vote was biased due to it being affected by an issue of the past. Anything further infractions will result you in a temporary ban. Thanks. Technology Wizard · talk :Me not wanting to help you with your stamp wiki is biased. I already told Crimson. Also stop adding "chat mod" to your user page as you are not one. Technology Wizard · talk Re: Userpage I decided to save you the trouble, you're too slow. Technology Wizard · talk :We aren't friends, so I removed it, you aren't a chat mod, so I removed it. Keep spamming my talk page if you would like a temporary ban. You are now harassing me. You do realize we are in the same chat, right? Technology Wizard · talk Are you going to remove the part on your userpage that says that you're a chat mod, or should I? Technology Wizard · talk RE: Learnsets It would be grateful to have someone work with the learnsets as well. :) It's a long project considering there are over 400 Pokémon without learnsets, and not to mention the previous generations. I'm currently working on Johto Pokémon learnsets. Biased Vote Latias, I must ask for you to provide further explanation on Tech's demotion, because as we see it right now, it is biased, you can either provide further info, or keep your old vote. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 19:53, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Do you mind coming on chat? I need to have a word with you. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 20:11, September 11, 2011 (UTC) If you read what I had said to you on chat, can you be flat out honest with me? I want to know if you are being biased. Don't worry you won't get in trouble. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 20:15, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:PokePower I'm not sure it is really needed, it could be considered part of Project Nintendo, but you can add it here and I will think it over for a week or so. 22:55, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Voting Hi Latiasfan001, it has come to my attention, as well as the other administrator's attention, that your recent votes have been quite biased. It seems to us that: * You opposed my request to join PokePower because I opposed your rollback request. * You opposed Tech's request to join PokePower because he didn't want to help out at your Stamps Wiki. * You supported Tech's demotion request because he made a minor edit to your userpage. * You opposed KateWolf's rollback request because your request didn't make it through. We ask that you do not vote in the next three requests, your current votes will be removed as well. I'm sorry we have to do this, but you caused us to do this. Hopefully when you have the right to vote again, you will do so without bias reasonings. – Jäzz '' 00:07, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :I have to say that Jazzi is very right. You are still allowed to run for user rights, but for the next 3 requests (promotion or demotion), you may not vote. You can comment however. Technology Wizard · talk i saw you asked solar dragon how to install mediawiki because you wanted to make anothe rsite - i knwo how. hi people Hannah31121996 00:21, September 16, 2011 (UTC)hannah31121996 Re:Template It doesn't fully show because it has the 10:42, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Urgent(well, kinda) Latias?ya there? if you are, i need to talk with you as soon as possible Your Friend, Sol988 23:11, November 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: re Hey latias it's me sol.could you tell as much people as you can that i'm back? Thanks. Sol988 22:39, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Re:Yo, I'm BACK Sorry for the late reply. Welcome back, it has been different around here without you popping in every once in a while, glad to have you back for however long. 19:30, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:Template for items on routes I can make one when I get the chance. 14:56, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :See my sandbox, I made a rough draft of how the template would look. 18:42, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Well, well, well Oh, look, a place where I can talk to the LF. I wonder if he'll block me here, too. Going on and on with what? Didnt you read what the response says''? ''I would not call that a personal attack, which should be basically the only reason for blocking a major-contributer, if it isn't for vandalism. And actually I think I might have to SAY IT AGAIN. "...notice my "campiagn" has long since ended. You didn't know everything that was going on, before you were active again, and so it was not about nothing. It's ended now, though'."' You must see everything related to the temporary nonsense that Sharple created, and i ''don't mind anymore; about being Admin., which makes blocking a very illogical thing to do. Seriously! HiddenVale (talk) 00:41, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Pokémon Project Redlink I have a quick question about joining. If it says any user can join, do I still need to meet the PokéPower requirements? Thanks, Shadow.blankTalk 02:17, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi there I'm a rollback here and I would like to invite you back here. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 13:09, October 11, 2014 (UTC) How very amusing. In the time of this great expansion, filled with some enthusiasm, new ideas and valued editors, the old users, like you, still refuse to come back. Just sad. Energy ''X'' 21:40, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Site redesign A proposal to redesign the wiki is on the table. Please drop by w:c:czechitout to take a look at the new design, then return to the forum thread to give your views. Thanks :) — CzechOut 03:20, October 24, 2014 (UTC)